Pepper Potts (film)
Virginia "Pepper" Potts was the assistant of Tony Stark but currently holds the position of CEO of Stark Industries in the movie Iron Man 2, but later resigned in the movie, and returned to becoming Tony's personal assistant once gain, as well as current girlfriend. As Tony Stark's executive assistant, Pepper is the driving force behind one of the world's greatest minds. Keeping a superhero organized is no easy task, but Pepper handles it with ease and grace. Although there is a mutual attraction between her and Tony, Pepper is never one to put romance before professionalism. Appearance Personality History Iron Man (film) Pepper Potts is the secretary of Anthony Stark, most would say she keeps him in line. When Stark returns from his capture by the Ten Rings terrorist organization, Pepper is amongst the crowd, and rides with him and Happy Hogan to get him a Burger King burger and call a press conference. Not long later, Pepper helped Stark replace his Arc Reactor, and, despite Stark's order to destroy it, frames it in glass with the line "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart" on the base. Pepper is later, the first to discover that Stark is Iron Man, and nearly resigns because of the stress, but is unable to go through with it. At the Disney Concert Hall, Stark and Pepper share a dance, but when Stark goes to get her a drink, he learns of the Ten Ring's activities in the town of Gulmira, and that Obidiah Stane was the one who locked him out of the company. He quickly flies off to rescue the town, leaving Pepper alone on the roof. Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Stark sends Pepper to find the shipping records of Stark Industries, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. While hacking into the system she discovers that it was Stane who hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who the target was. She also discovers that Stane has recovered the power suit prototype, and has created the Iron Monger suit based on the design of the original Mark I armor. Stark, quickly recovering his original Arc Reactor, framed by Pepper, and donning his Mark III suit, battles Iron Monger, who is finally killed when Pepper blows the main Arc Reactor powering the building. Pepper later helped Tony prepare for the press conference where SHIELD wanted to cover up his superhero alter-ego in the public eye as Stark's "bodyguard", but he revealed his alter ego to the world,causing the press and others being shocked of his secret identity. Iron Man (Film Video Game) Pepper, despite her worry for his safety, helps Tony in his mission to destroy the Stark Weapons controlled by the Ten Rings and Maggia. When Obidiah forms an alliance with AIM, they kidnap Pepper, but Iron Man rescues her, and destroys AIM and later the more powerful AIM-X. Obidiah, after being revealed to be Iron Monger, catches Pepper trying to discover the conspiracy on his computer, and tells Stark he'll have to kill her because of it. As Iron Man, Stark defeats Iron Monger, resulting in his death, and rescues Pepper. Iron Man 2 Six months after the end of the first movie, Tony Stark appointed Pepper Potts as the CEO of Stark Industries, as he has no other successor and is dying of poisoning from the Palladium in his arc reactor. She appears to be grateful for the new position and takes the job readily. At Monaco, Whiplash attacks Stark in his race car, knocking him out of it and nearly killing him, before Pepper arrives at the scene in a car with co-worker Happy and throws him his Emergency Mark V armor kept within a suitcase, which he used to defeat the villain. Later at the Stark-Expo, when Hammer reveals his new Army, Airforce, Navy, and Marine Drones and heavily modified version of the Mark II armor,War Machine, Ivan Vanko promptley takes control of them. Pepper calls the police while Stark and Rhodes battles the Drones and an armor wearing Vanko, and stays at the Stark Expo site while everyone else exacuates. When Whilash begins to activate the self-destruct on his suit and the drones, Stark realizes that there are drones at the Expo site and rushed to save Pepper, whom he saves by carrying her to a nearby rooftop. She then resigns as CEO of Stark Industries with the excuse that she can't "physically take the pressure". Eventually Stark cuts her off and they kiss. Though nothing else is mentioned of her resignation or her current position, it is assumed that she returns to her position as Stark's personal assistant, though now girlfriend as well, while he is once again CEO of Stark International, designing and creating more Iron Man armors. Iron Man 2 (Film Video Game) Pepper appeared in the second Iron Man game in the cutscences and in mission briefings assisting Tony and Rhodey about what's happening out there like informing them of danger heading towards them or other important places where enemies attacked. The Avengers (film) Iron Man 3 Pepper dons the Mark 42 when Stark uses the computerchips in his arm to activate the armour and save her. In return, Potts saves Stark from falling debris. Killian reveals he has kidnapped Pepper and subjected her to Extremis, intending to infuse her with superhuman abilities and turn her against Stark as leverage to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis's flaws.Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before Stark can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls 200 feet to her apparent death. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, kills Killian, who had survived the exploding armor. Potts undergoes surgery to remove Extremis, and Stark to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man, even without his armor. Notes Trivia Gallery 1280px-Pepper_Potts_IM3.jpg|Pepper in Iron Man 3 Pepperpotsmovie.jpg Pepper_Potts_IM2-01.jpg Pepper_Potts_IM.jpg images3.jpg External Links & References Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Stark Industries CEO Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stark Industries Category:Stark Industries Staff Members Category:Allies